mythologicinteractive_superfightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Violence and Gore
Video game controversies are societal and scientific arguments about whether the content of video games change the behavior and attitudes of a player, and whether this is reflected in video game culture overall. Since the early 2000s, advocates of video games have emphasized their use as an expressive medium, arguing for their protection under the laws governing freedom of speech and also as an educational tool. Detractors argue that video games are harmful and therefore should be subject to legislative oversight and restrictions. The positive and negative characteristics and effects of video games are the subject of scientific study. Results of investigations into links between video games and addiction, aggression, violence, social development, and a variety of stereotyping and sexual morality issues are debated. Violent content has been a central part of video game controversy. Because violence in video games is interactive and not passive, critics such as Dave Grossman and Jack Thompson argue that violence in games hardens children to unethical acts, calling first-person shooter games "murder simulators", although no conclusive evidence has supported this belief. An example is the display of "gibs" (short for giblets), little bits or giant chunks of internal organs, flesh, and bone, when a character is killed. This was prominently featured in and popularized by games such as Doom, Eternal Champions, Duke Nukem, Manhunt, Mortal Kombat and Conker's Bad Fur Day, and, more recently, Gears of War, God of War, Call of Duty, Fallout, Hatred, Team Fortress 2, Grand Theft Auto, Serious Sam, Wolfenstein, Dishonored, BioShock, Prototype, Dead Rising, Left 4 Dead, etc. On the internet several sites dedicated to recordings of real graphic violence, referred to as "gore", exist, such as Bestgore.com and Goregrish.com. Furthermore, many content-aggregator sites such as Reddit or imageboards and 4chan have their own subsites which are dedicated to or allow that kind of content. Some of those sites also require that gore material to be marked as it, often by the internet slang "NSFL" (shorthand for "not safe for life"). This kind of media might depict reality footage of war, car crashes and other accidents, decapitations, suicide, terrorism, murder or executions. Violence in Superfighters series Many graphic violence has happened in Superfighters and Superfighters Deluxe. Many violence is based on weapons and melee. Gun A tubular weapon or other device designed to discharge projectiles or other material. The projectile may be solid, liquid, gas or energy and may be free, as with bullets and artillery shells, or captive as with Taser probes and whaling harpoons. Punch A striking blow with the fist. It is used in some martial arts and combat sports, most notably boxing where it is the only type of offensive technique allowed. In sports, hand wraps or other padding such as gloves may be used to protect athletes and practitioners from injuring themselves. Kick is a physical strike using the leg: foot, heel, tibia, thigh or knee (the latter is also known as a knee strike). This type of attack is used frequently by hooved animals as well as humans in the context of stand-up fighting. Kicks play a significant role in many forms of martial arts, such as savate, taekwondo, MMA, sikaran, karate, Pankration, Kung fu, Vovinam, kickboxing, Muay Thai, capoeira, silat, and kalaripayattu. Military A force authorized to use lethal or deadly force and weapons to support the interests of the state and some or all of its citizens. It typically consists of an Army, Navy, Air Force, and in certain countries the Marines and Coast Guard. The task of the military is usually defined as defense of the state, and its citizens, and the prosecution of war against another state. Weapon Any device used with intent to inflict damage or harm to living beings, structures, or systems. Weapons are used to increase the efficacy and efficiency of activities such as hunting, crime, law enforcement, self-defense, and warfare. In a broader context, weapons may be construed to include anything used to gain a strategic, material or mental advantage over an adversary. Explosion A rapid increase in volume and release of energy in an extreme manner, usually with the generation of high temperatures and the release of gases. Supersonic explosions created by high explosives are known as detonationsand travel via supersonic shock waves. Fire The the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products. Slower oxidative processes like rusting or digestion are not included by this definition. Fire is hot because conversion of the weak double bond in molecular oxygen, O2, to the stronger bonds in the combustion products carbon dioxide and water releases energy (418 kJ per 32 g of O2); the bond energies of the fuel play only a minor role here. Gore in Superfighters series There is Gore in the Superfighters series, Many Gore is caused by bloody things. Blood A body fluid in humans and other animals that delivers necessary substances such as nutrients and oxygen to the cells and transports metabolic waste products away from those same cells. In vertebrates, it is composed of blood cells suspended in blood plasma. Giblets A culinary term for the edible offal of a fowl, typically including the heart, gizzard, liver, and other visceral organs. A whole bird from a butcher is often packaged with the giblets, sometimes sealed in a bag in the body cavity. The neck is often included with the giblets, as in the West it is usually separated from the body during butchering. Corpse in medical, literary, and legal usage, or when intended for dissection, is a deceased body. Crushing A method of execution that has a history during which the techniques used varied greatly from place to place, generally involving the placement of intense weight upon a person with the intent to kill. This form of execution is no longer sanctioned by any governing body. Killing Is causing the death of a living organism. Death Is the cessation of all biological functions that sustain a living organism. Phenomena which commonly bring about death include senescence, predation, malnutrition, disease, suicide, homicide, starvation, dehydration, and accidents or trauma resulting in terminal injury. Injury Major trauma is any injury that has the potential to cause prolonged disability or death. There are many causes of major trauma, blunt and penetrating, including falls, motor vehicle collisions, stabbing wounds, and gunshot wounds. Depending on the severity of injury, quickness of management and transportation to an appropriate medical facility (called a trauma center) may be necessary to prevent loss of life or limb. Deaths in Superfighters series * Being hit until bleeding * Burnt to death * Crushed by a hanging crate * Fall in acid * Jump from a high construction * Killed by an explosion * Shot with weapon * Killed by melee weapons Injuries in Superfighters series * Eye Bleeding * Head Bleeding * Burning up * Falling down Giblets in Superfighters series * Meat * Skull * Organs Explosives in Superfighters series * Explosive Barrel * Gasoline Can * Bazooka Rockets * Grenades * Mines * Grenade Launcher Fire in Superfighters series * Caused by Explosive Barrels * Gasoline Can * Flamethrower * Molotov Cocktails Corpses in Superfighters series * Bleeding from eyes and head * Burnt * Crushed / Bones and meat / Melted in acid Trivia * There's a total of 8 deaths, making the game having most deaths than injuries, giblets, explosives, fire weapons and objects and corpses. * The head bleeding in Jeff is somehow passed through his cap, But really is bleeding the near of the head and covers Jeff's cap. Category:Miscellaneous